Love Calculator of Doom
by DeannaJ1
Summary: See what happens when I stick the FMA cast in different scenarios based on your prompts. Drable collection. Pairings listed in 1st ch. Review with a prompt to get drables. Thanks. Gift fic in ch3. The Bet has moved.
1. Pairing List incomplete

Disclaimer: The Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me. Nor does the Love Calculator that listed in the expanded title below. However I do own a copy of Vol.1 of the Anime & CoS and a poster signed by Vic Mignogna(ED) (squee).

A/N: All the FMA character pairings tested from most popular to the down right weird.

Place a review with scenario suggestion to see a drable-shot of the pairing.

Pairings are listed seme (dominate?) / uke (submissive?) that's probably why some compatibility percentages change. The numbers after the names are the compatibility percentages.

Love Calculator of Doom

From: www(dot)doctorlove(dot)biz

Ed, Al, Winry, and Mustang's minions

Roy / Ed – 68 Ed / Roy – 82

Roy / Riza – 19 Riza / Roy – 58

Havoc / Fuery – 91 Fuery / Havoc – 91 the site's OTP

Ed / Winry – 11 Winry / Ed – 11 least compatible pairing (weird huh?)

Ed / Havoc – 25 Havoc / Ed – 25

Ed / Fuery – 63 Fuery / Ed – 49

Roy / Fuery – 58 Fuery / Roy – 72 saw this and typed up the 1st drable Fuery pwns the most

Riza / Fuery – 32 Fuery / Riza – 40

Riza / Havoc – 28 Havoc / Riza – 65

Riza / Breda – 41 Breda / Riza – 49

Riza / Falman – 25 Falman / Riza – 49

Falman / Fuery – 11 Fuery / Falman – 18

Breda / Fuery – 33 Fuery / Breda – 91

Roy / Breda – 73 Breda / Roy – 17

Roy / Falman -31 Falman / Roy – 16

Roy / Al – 46 Al / Roy – 17

Roy / Winry – 19 Winry / Roy – 96

Al / Winry – 23 Winry / Al – 87

Ling Pairings

Al / Ling – 66 Ling / Al – 64

Ed / Ling – 91 Ling / Ed – 86

Ling / Roy – 74 Roy / Ling – 81

Winry / Ling – 24 Ling / Winry – 15

Ling / Ran Fan –41 Ran Fan / Ling – 82

Self Pairings in order of Narcissism

Ed / Ed – 92 narcissism much

Alex A.– 68 pink sparkles just aren't enough

Winry – 41 she doesn't love herself as much as Ed

Roy – 41 he's not as self-involved as Ed isn't that a shock

Ran Fan – 41 this was done out of curiosity

Creepy Pairings (to me any way)

Kimbly / Winry – 26 Winry / Kimbly – 26

Ed / Will(Envy) – 23 Will(Envy) / Ed – 23 Envy's human form if this wrong tell me

Alex A. / Ed – 67 Ed / Alex A. – 67 too creepy (No Romance)

Roy / Alex A. – 42 Alex A. / Roy – 67 height rule maybe?

Ed / Envy – 83 Envy / Ed – 22 Ed pwns Envy

Ed / Pinako – 65 Pinako / Ed – 65 platonic scenarios only (no romance sorry)

Ed / Al – 26 Al / Ed – 92 platonic scenarios only (sorry)

A/N: If there are any pairings you'd like to see rated feel free to suggest them in review and I'll put them up after I do at least five drable-shots. I'll do the requests first come first serve per pairing set. This also means that I'll try posting the drables in groups of five per chapter.

Next Pairing List will be up if I get enough suggestions and PROMPTS for at least two drable sets. So select pairing by the numbers and give me a prompt. I'll give you a drable with idea credit. So read and give (prompt) reviews.


	2. Drable Set 1

**Disclaimer**: The Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me. However I do own a copy of Vol.1 of the Anime, CoS DVD, and a poster signed by Vic Mignogna (squee)

A/N: Thought I'd post these and get some feedback. The first is just a random idea I had, and second is a dialog drable. Please don't comment about the lack of narrative on it. All of the drables will follow the same format as these. 

* * *

Title: Camaraderie

Pairing: Fuery / Roy

Original Idea: DeannaJ1 (me don't know where it came from)

Word Count: 99

When Hawkeye told him to spend more time with the young Master Sergeant he was quite sure this was not what she had in mind.

Looking at him now, one wouldn't think that he had anything close to a dominating personality. When people look at him they see a boy in glasses that can't possibly be old enough to be in the military let alone wear a uniform.

Running his left hand through the short spiky hair, Roy realizes that he will have to take a very hot shower to keep everyone from knowing just what happened last night.

* * *

Title: Branded

Pairing: Ed / Winry sorta

Original Idea: comment by heidimayer on rainjoyswriting LJ

Word Count: 121

"What is this?"

"A rose."

"Why is it on my automail?"

"Well you think real ones are too girly, so this is kinda like a tattoo."

"I don't need a tattoo, and roses aren't too girly. Someone giving them to me is."

"Well you can't remove it 'cause I'm not telling you what it's made of."

"I can just use some steel wool then."

"YOU WILL NOT DAMAGE MY AUTOMAIL!"

"Oww, alright, alright just tell me why it's on my automail then."

"It's a secret."

"Winry, I will ask Granny to do all of my checkups from on if you don't tell me, _now_."

"You have to promise you won't tell that I told you. Please Ed."

"Yeah sure."

"Colonel Mustang."

* * *

A/N: Anyone who'd like to can use Branded's dialog if you give credit and PM a link so I can put it on my profile. I might also post Branded on its own with narrative added when get some time.

If you want to see other pairings done post the pairing you want with a promt, and I'll post them in the order received. Review the 1st chap for the pairing promts.


	3. Drable Set 2

**Disclaimer**: The Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me. However I do own a copy of Vol.1 of the Anime, CoS DVD, and a CoS poster signed by Vic Mignogna

A.N. : The first one was actually the drable idea had took a couple months get the ending.  
The second is a gift for galliechan as she was the first reviewer for my Switching Sides fic.

Anyone that reveiws here or on that one will get a drable as long as you tell me what you want in it.

* * *

Title: Narcissism?

Pairing: Manga! Ed / Anime! Ed

Original Idea: DeannaJ1

Word Count: 95

Mustang had mentioned that self love was a way to release tension but Ed was pretty much certain that this isn't what he meant.

Ed looked at the blond teen who was at lest two if not two and half years younger that himself.

"Look I don't know about you, but I'm more freaked out here."

"I don't know this could be doable." Taking his younger counter part into bedroom Ed wondered how the Colonel would react to a similar situation.

He figured Roy would singe the other's 'O so Perfect' uniform. What a pyro.

* * *

Title: Dresses

Pairing: RoyEd

Gift Fic for: galliechan

Word Count: 113

Roy looked from the blonde on her right to dress on the left, and then back at Ed.

"Why do I have to wear this?"

"You're the girl and I'm wearing my _uniform_, since you don't want me in a tux."

"I don't see why I can't just wear my uniform too." She said looking askance at dress.

"It's a military ball. All female soldiers are supposed to wear dresses; even _Hawkeye_ is going in a dress."

"All right fine, I'll wear it, but you so owe me for this."

Roy put on the dark red strapless gown, and managed not to smirk as Ed started kissing her shoulder while zipping her in.

* * *

A.N. : Let me know what you think of these even if it is to say that you don't like the pairing or situation.

I really would like more feedback.

* * *


End file.
